


Quest for Truth

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-20
Updated: 2008-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry proves he can handle the truth.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quest for Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Harry proves he can handle the truth.

**Title:** Quest for Truth  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Slytherin Character(s):** Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warning(s):** Threesome, sexual content  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #36 Truth  
 **Word count:** 100 x 3  
 **Beta** : [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Author's notes:** Harry proves he can handle the truth.  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Quest for Truth

~

“Can he handle it?”

Harry paused at the whispered question. He’d thought this corridor deserted, but apparently someone else was there.

“Potter? He’s nothing if not courageous.”

Peering around the corner, Harry blinked. Severus and Draco were huddled together, whispering. He gaped when Draco reached up and pulled Severus into a heated snog.

“He deserves to know the truth,” Draco gasped moments later. “We want him. This could work, if he’d give us a chance.”

Severus nodded. “Let us see how things develop,” he murmured.

As they walked away, Harry slid to the floor, his mind whirling. Both of them?

~

Now aware of the truth, Harry noticed that Draco was constantly touching him. On his arm, his shoulder, his back... _How did I miss this_?

Severus was another matter, although, now that Harry was paying attention, he noticed that there were times Severus practically caressed him with his eyes.

Harry had to do something.

“Severus? Draco?” Harry caught up with them in a deserted hallway.

“Yes, Harry?” Draco stepped forward while Severus hung back watching, always watching.

“I heard you the other day and I’d like to...try.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Try?”

Harry clasped Draco’s hand and smiled. “Yes.”

~

“Oh God...” Harry writhed, surrounded by warm bodies. Severus and Draco bracketed him, their hands, lips, and tongues showering him with pleasure. “I didn’t know it’d be like this,” he gasped.

“I knew it would,” Draco whispered in his ear as he stroked rhythmically.

“As did I,” Severus purred, his smoky voice sending shivers up Harry’s spine. Or perhaps that was Severus’ finger thrusting inside him... Harry wasn’t sure.

“We weren’t sure you’d trust us enough to allow this,” Draco gasped.

“I _thought_ I could.” Harry moaned and came.

“And now?” Severus asked in the aftermath.

“I know I can.”

~


End file.
